


Sentimental Me

by brokenlittleboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally feeling at home, Sam and Dean take a little break while enjoying the conveniences of the Men of Letters bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Me

When Sam woke up, the first thing he heard was waltzy music drifting slowly to his ears, wrapping around his groggy head and waking him up gently. Glancing over to other side of the bed, he saw it was empty, sheets rumpled.  
  
He sat up, stretching languidly. The room around him was wide and sparse- besides the giant oak-framed bed, there was a similarly sized oak desk and a giant telescope. Dean said he had picked this bedroom out of the many because of the jacuzzi- he had ignored Sam’s teasings when he pointed out it was the only room with one bed.  
  
Not bothering to change into anything besides the undershirt and boxers he had on, he padded into the main foyer to see Dean dancing by himself to the old music- and he was wearing that silly old bathrobe again.  
  
Dean obviously didn’t notice Sam approaching- he was preoccupied with his clumsy side steps and awkward spins.  
  
Sam wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist from behind and rested his head on his shoulder, startling Dean and causing him to jerk Sam away by instinct.  
  
“Dude, what the hell?!” he exclaimed, cheeks blushing a vibrant red.  
  
Sam grinned lopsidedly and walked around slowly until he was facing Dean. He put his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t offer up any complaints.  
  
“Put one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my waist,” Sam ordered. “I’m going to teach you how to dance. Because that was so  _not_  dancing.”  
  
Silently, Dean did as he was told. His hands were warm on Sam’s skin- his shirt had slipped up slightly to reveal his hips. Dean had no trouble keeping his grip there.  
  
Sam stepped back with his right foot, and Dean tried to mimic his small movement with his own right foot.  
  
Sam stopped. “No, no no,” he chided his brother, “Use your left foot at the same time that I move my right. That way, we both move together,”  
  
“Poetic bastard,” Dean grumbled, but when they tried it again, he did it perfectly.

  
  
“Then, we switch feet, and try to move in a wide circle at the same time. Back and forth, back and forth,” Sam guided him.  
  
Dean tried to follow Sam’s instructions. “Who taught you how to dance, anyway? It sure as hell wasn’t me or Dad,”  
  
A ghost of a smile danced briefly across Sam’s lips, but there was loss behind it. “Jess did,” he admitted softly.  
  
Swallowing a lump in his throat, Dean pulled Sam a little closer, and they spun slowly, rhythmically swaying to the vocal dynamics of the Ames Brothers- specifically their song “Sentimental Me”- it had quickly become one of Dean’s favorites from the record collection here.  
  
“Okay, what’s the next step?” Dean barked out, avoiding Sam’s gaze. And dammit, he was blushing again.  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. “This is it, dude. No more steps to a waltz.”  
  
Dean eyed him for a moment. “Really? It’s that easy?”  
  
Sam laughed. “It’s that easy.”  
  
They were doused in a relative silence- the melodic music echoed clearly throughout the building, but besides that, there was nothing.  
  
“This is stupid,” Dean muttered, and began to pull away.  
  
Sam stopped him, securing his arms tighter around Dean’s neck and forcing eye contact. “You like it and you know it,” he accused, a small glint in his eye, “I do, too.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, but his smiling lips betrayed him. His hands went back to their rightful place- on Sam. “Yeah, yeah.”  
  
The music lulled them into a sort of trance- Dean no longer had to make the effort to make his footsteps match Sam’s- it became second nature. Sam had his eyes closed- he was drinking in the moment. He wanted it to last forever. Dean however, his eyes were wide open, staring unblinkingly at Sam like he was only thing in the world. And, in a way, he was.  
  


_♫Dreaming while I live_

_Living just to give_

_All my love to you_

_No one else will do_

_Sentimental me♫_


End file.
